


Letter, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Post Bartlett Administration, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-25
Updated: 2001-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "If I ever write this letter, oh, the pages I could write..."





	Letter, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

The Letter (sequel to "Enough of Me")   
Rating: G   
Category: J/D   
Spoilers: Teeny ones for "18th & Potomac," "17 People"   
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to Aaron Sorkin. This beautiful song belongs to Natalie Merchant (Elektra).   
Summary: "If I ever write this letter, oh, the pages I could write..."

Donna POV.

* * *   
If I ever write this letter   
Oh, the pages I could write   
But I don't know where to send it   
You have vanished �   
Heaven knows where you live   
Heaven only knows   
* * *

Dear Josh,

Well, it's happening today.

I knew it would happen, but nonetheless I'm shocked. My heart had been ripped out of my chest a long time ago. It just hurts to know that it's actually going to marry someone else.

It's a mockingly clear day here. I'd really prefer rain and thunder, to match my mood. Maybe it's raining in Connecticut. I don't know if I hope it does or not.

I just can't get over how immeasurably, unutterably stupid I've been. I threw my whole chance for happiness away just because I didn't think I was ready for that. Of course, hindsight is 20-20, but that hasn't stopped me from crying.

Nothing I do helps. I feel like a heroine in a cheesy romantic novel, but I'm dying inside, I swear to God. I've written about it in my diary, talked about it with your mother, talked to C.J., talked to Sam, nothing helps. I'm such an idiot, because I know the one thing that will help is the one thing I can't do. I can't fly out there and talk to you like I want to because of a multitude of reasons. Least of all that I can hardly say your name without wanting to bawl.

* * *   
If I ever write this letter   
Bitter words it would contain   
Just an unrequited lover   
Wishing she had never spoken your name   
Had never known your name   
* * *

I'm angry at you, though, too. So angry. You didn't know me as well as I thought you did, and for that I feel betrayed. I thought we had something. It was the little things that made me feel wanted and needed. The way you chewed on Toby for telling me about the President's M.S. The time you said that if I was in an accident you wouldn't stop for a beer. I still wouldn't stop for red lights, even though you're marrying Joey.

Do you realize how hard it is for me to say that? Because I love you. Yeah, you read that right. I do love you. I have since you got shot; probably before then. You looked so helpless, and I like � liked to protect you.

But I know that we belong together, in spite of what we said to each other. That fight really has to be one of the dumbest things I've ever done, because you were blowing off steam. Still, you hurt me, and I hope you realize it. I hope you regret it. I hope you're marrying her knowing that she's second best. She is, even if you don't know it. Because I know you love me � loved me � and now you know that I love you.

So I hope you regret me the rest of your life. This is a struggle for me, Josh. Because I want to be with you, but I also want you to be happy.

So many happy returns, I guess. I hope you're happy and you remember what you've done. I'll remember it for the rest of my life.

* * *   
If I ever write this letter   
The truth it would reveal   
Knowing you brought me pleasure   
How I'll often treasure   
The moments that we knew   
The precious, the few...   
* * *

I close the letter with my name and look at it for a moment. Then I take out another few pieces of paper and address the envelope to Mrs. Margarete Lyman. On one of them I pen a quick note asking her to forward this to Josh.

On the other I write:

\--------   
Dear Josh,

God bless you. I want you to be happy, and I really hope you are.

Donnatella Moss   
\--------

I stare at the two letters I've written for a moment. Then I seal them and put stamps on both.

The short one I drop in the mailbox.

The long one I drop in my drawer.

He'll see it someday.


End file.
